Out of My League
by PiecesOfMyHeartAreMissingYou
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends. Bella loves Edward. What if Edward feels the same way? What happens if they have to go through twists and turns throughout their relationship? Please READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hey! This is my first fanfic so please be nice! Tell me what you think about it!

* * *

**

Out of My League

CHAPTER ONE

BPOV

I'm Isabella Swan. But I prefer Bella. I'm just an ordinary girl, nothing special. My friends say that I'm beautiful. I think that they're just saying that make me feel better. I mean, brown eyes, brown hair, pale skin and average height. I'm seriously nothing special. Although I wished that I could be special enough. Special enough to Edward.

Edward is my best friend. He's gorgeous. He has emerald green eyes, bronze colored hair, he is a complete gentleman and he's just…just…perfect. I know that I don't deserve him. I don't deserve his love. And that's just it…I'm in love with Edward Cullen.

"Oi! Earth to Bella Swan! Are you even listening to me?" Edward said to me as we went to the cafeteria to eat with our other friends.

"Huh? Oh, Edward…What was it you were saying?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes and said, "Do you know about the new girl in school?"

"Tanya Denali? The new girl? Yeah, I've seen her…She has one class with me," I said. I remembered that she was really pretty and she seemed like she was a nice person.

"So what do you think about her?" Edward asked me.

"I think she's nice…"

"NICE? That must be an understatement. She is AMAZING." He told me. My eyes widened and felt my heart breaking into pieces. But that was just for a second. I tried to make a joke about it to make the conversation more cheerful for me.

"Well I think that she's overrated now that you told me about her," I joked. He playfully punched my arm and we reached the cafeteria.

We walked over to our lunch table which consists of Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and of course, Edward and I.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice said to me as I sat down next to her. "Hi, Alice," I greeted her. Just then, I heard a chair pull up next to me. I turned to see who it was and I saw Edward. All of us got into easy conversations until we heard a squeaky little voice talk behind Edward.

"Hey, Eddie! I was just wondering if you would want to eat with me for lunch today." A girl asked Edward. She was wearing a REALLY short skirt, a tiny top and LOTS of make-up. One word came up into my mind when I saw her. SLUT. She looked awfully familiar, though…

"I'm sorry but, may I ask you who you are?" Edward, being the gentleman that he is, asked the girl.

"Oh, Eddie! I'm hurt! Don't you even remember me? Tanya? Tanya Denali?" she said. TANYA DENALI? What happened to her natural make-up, jeans and long-sleeved t-shirt? I was utterly shocked at the transformation. I mean, who would wear a mini skirt in Forks?

"T-T-Tanya? I-is that y-you?" Edward stuttered in disbelief, eyes wide with shock.

"Of course it is, Eddie!" Tanya giggled. All of us around the table looked shocked. I could even see Jasper slightly choking on his food.

"O-oh…I'm sorry, Tanya but, Bella here," he put his arm around my waist and turned me around so that I could face Tanya, "told me that we had to start planning about my parents' 20th wedding anniversary, I'm sorry…" Edward lied smoothly.

"Oh," Tanya's face fell, "I guess some other time, then…" She shot me a death glare and then turning around and walking off to her new, so-called friends.

When she was gone, it was all quiet. Just then, we all burst out laughing.

"O-okay. I do NOT think Tanya is amazing. I take it ALL back. She even called me EDDIE! I hate that name!" Edward said in the middle of laughing.

"Tanya just screamed the word SLUT all over her skanky body!" Rosalie said.

"Dude, I'm warning you, keep away from her. She seems like bad news. She's…she's…she's creepy!" Emmet said. And with that, we all started on new fits of laughter. I was glad that Tanya was out of the way. For now.

* * *

**AN- So? How was it? Was it bad? Was it good? Do I have to work on something? Have any suggestions? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1 EPOV

Out of my League

Chapter One (EPOV)

I'm Edward Cullen. I'm an ordinary guy, nothing special. Lots of people say that I'm hot. I think that they're just saying that to make me feel better. I mean, green eyes, reddish-brown hair and a few inches taller than the average height of guys my age…Although I wish that I could be special enough. I wish that I could be special enough to Bella.

Bella is my best friend. She's gorgeous. I mean, she has chocolate brown eyes, mahogany colored hair, she's sweet, smart and she's just…just…perfect. I didn't deserve her love. And that was just it...I'm in love with Bella Swan. I snapped out of my reverie when Mr. Rodriguez went in the class

I was in my Geometry Class (**AN- I don't know if that's a class for juniors…That's because in my country, it is… :P)**…My class before lunch.

"Alright, children. We have a new student here in Forks High School. Come on over here, Tanya." Just then, a girl with strawberry blonde hair walked up to the room. She was pretty, I guess. But she was nothing compared to Bella…

"Hi, I'm Tanya Denali…I'm new here…So, please try to be nice to me…" she said in a low voice. The worst part was, she was staring at me. She went back to her seat while she was STILL staring at me. Now THAT totally creeped me out.

When the bell rang, signaling that lunch time has started, I went straight to Bella's locker.

As I arrived there, she was leaning on her locker. I walked up to her and said, "Hey, Bells!"

"Hey, Edward! Let's go to the cafeteria! The others might be looking for us by now." She said in her bell-like voice.

"Sure! Let's get going," I said and we started to walk towards the cafeteria. Then, an idea hit me. I wanted to test Bella. Just an itty-bitty test. Just so that I know how she'll react if I got interested in a girl…

"So Bella, have you seen the new girl?" I asked her, trying to make it sound like a casual conversation…Apparently, she was too deep in thought.

"Oi! Earth to Bella Swan! Are you even listening to me?" I told her. That seemed to bring her back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, Edward…What was it you were saying?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. Typical Bella… "Do you know about the new girl in school?" I repeated.

"Tanya Denali? The new girl? Yeah, I've seen her…She has one class with me," she said, recognition clearly pasted on her face.

"So what do you think about her?" I asked.

"I think she's nice…"

That was my cue, "NICE? That must be an understatement. She is AMAZING." Bella paused for a second…I think I saw pain in her eyes…But I couldn't be sure…

"Well I think that she's overrated now that you told me about her," She joked. So much for thinking that she liked me back…Just then, we arrived at the cafeteria.

Bella sat down next to Alice, her food already placed on the table courtesy of Alice. I sat down next to Bella.

The rest of our lunch time was spent in easy conversation until we all heard a squeaky little voice talk behind me. "Hey, Eddie! I was just wondering if you would want to eat with me for lunch today." I turned around to see a girl that had the word SLUT written all over her. But she looks like someone I know…

"I'm sorry but, may I ask you who you are?" I asked the slu-err…girl.

"Oh, Eddie! I'm hurt! Don't you even remember me? Tanya? Tanya Denali?" I almost screamed, 'BLOODY MURDER!' in the cafeteria but I kept my mouth shut and my eyes widened in shock.

"T-T-Tanya? I-is that y-you?" I managed to stutter…

"Of course it is, Eddie!" She giggled. All of us looked shocked. Jasper was actually CHOKING on his food! And aside from that, all I could think of was, 'Think, Edward! THINK!' Then, an idea went in my head.

"O-oh…I'm sorry, Tanya but, Bella here," I put my arm around Bella's waist and turned her around to make her face Tanya, ", "told me that we had to start planning about my parents' 20th wedding anniversary, I'm sorry…" I lied smoothly.

"Oh," Tanya looked disappointed, "I guess some other time then…" She shot Bella a glare and turned around so she could go to her skanky new friends.

For a moment, everything was quiet…All of a sudden; we all burst out into fits of laughter.

"O-okay. I do NOT think Tanya is amazing. I take it ALL back." I said in between laughs. And that's because it was TRUE. I gave her too much credit. She was WORSE than my first impression of her.

"Tanya just screamed the word SLUT all over her skanky body!" Rose said.

"Dude, I'm warning you, keep away from her. She seems like bad news. She's…she's…she's creepy!" Emmet said. With that, we started a whole new round of laughter. I seriously hope that Tanya would keep away…I don't know if she could even handle all that rejection…And most of all, I hope that she wouldn't hurt Bella in any way…


	3. Chapter 2

Out of My League

Chapter 2

EPOV

A few weeks have passed since the "Tanya" incident. She keeps on insisting that I should go out with her. And every time I reject her, she takes it as an encouragement for her to keep on insisting further. Sigh. I have to find a way on how to get rid of her. SOON.

I am currently in my room, studying for a test tomorrow. Suddenly, my phone rang. I grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. It said "EMMET." I pressed the answer button.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, Eddie-boy!" Emmet boomed.

"Don't call me that."

"_Sure…" _Emmet said sarcastically.

"So, why'd you call?"

"I just wanted to know if you have any plans this Saturday."

I racked my brain if I had any plans this Saturday…Saturday is just two days from now… "I don't have any plans…Why?" I asked him.

"Awesome! We were planning to go to La Push to go swimming on Saturday. You wanna come?"

"Sure! That'll be awesome! Who else is going to be there?"

"Well, Rose said she'll come, Alice and Jasper are going…I haven't asked Bella yet…"

"Is it okay if I call Bella instead? I have to tell her something too so you don't have to go through the trouble calling her…" Okay, maybe the part about me having to tell her something was a lie…

"Sure! That'll be awesome! Thanks, bro!"

"No prob…Bye…"

"Good-bye, dear friend!" And with that, he hung up. Emmet is such a goof.

I called Bella immediately. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey!" She said.

"Someone's in a good mood today." I told her.

"Yup!"

"Why is that?"

"I guess I woke up on the right side of the bed when I woke up." She laughed. "So, why did you call?" she asked. I laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Bella asked me.

"I said the same thing to Emmet a while ago," I said.

"Oh, okay,"

"So, I actually called to ask you if you want to join the gang for a swim this Saturday in La Push…"

"Of course!"

"Well, it's set then…Good night Bellie-bean!" I knew she hated that nickname.

"Good night, _EDDIE._" _Ooh, burn. _I thought. Then, she hung up.

BPOV (Saturday morning)

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" A voice sang while poking my face.

"Five more minutes, mom…" I grumbled.

"Bella, wake up! It's Saturday today! You know what that means, right?" The cheerful voice asked me. Seriously, who could be this cheerful in the morning? There's only one answer to that question…Alice.

"What? What's so important that's going to happen today?" I asked Alice as I sat up on my bed. I rubbed my eyes with my wrist.

"We're going to LA PUSH!" Alice squealed as she jumped up and down while clapping her hands.

"Oh…yeah…" I remembered.

"Do you know what else that means?"

"What else?"

"BELLA BARBIE!" Uh-oh…

"Aliiice…" I whined.

"Go eat breakfast, take a shower and go back here so that we can start with business." She commanded.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." I said and jumped out of bed to follow her instructions

(After Alice was done doing "Bella Barbie.")

I opened my eyes to see a pretty young woman in the mirror. The woman was me. **(AN- Imagine Bella in a really nice bikini. I couldn't care less as long as she looks beautiful. :P)**

"Wow, Alice! I look great! Thank you!" I exclaimed to her.

"I know." She said with a smile.

Just then, I heard a car drive up in front of the house.

"Hey, Edward! Bella's upstairs with Alice." My dad told a person. I guess Edward's here to pick us up.

"Thanks, Charlie," Edward told Charlie.

We heard footsteps then; Edward appeared on my door frame and said, "Hey, guys! I was just here to pick you guys—Woah," he said the last part when he looked in my direction. Okay. Cue blush.

"Wow, Bella. You look amazing." He said.

"Thanks…" I said shyly. That's when I got a good look at him. OMFG. He looked so hot, it should be illegal. "You look good, too." I complimented him.

"Oh…um…Thanks. I'll be waiting for you guys in my car." He told us.

"Edward? I'm actually driving my Porsche with Jasper and Rose is riding with Emmet with his jeep…" Alice told him.

"Oh…So, Bella…Are you coming to ride with me?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I guess. My truck surely couldn't keep up with you guys." I laughed.

_Beep! Beep!_

"Oh! Jasper's here with my car! See you guys later!" And with that, Alice left the house.

"Let's get going!" Edward said enthusiastically.

"Let's!" I agreed.

"Race you to my car?" He challenged.

"I don't really think that's a good idea, Edward." I told him softly. What? With my clumsiness, I could bring down a whole building if I try to run. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

He suddenly ran out of my room. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" He called out to me. I groaned.

When I went out of my room, Edward was nowhere in sight. Huh. Was he really that fast? I took a step forward, looking for any sign of Edward. Nope. Nothing. I went down the stairs and there was STILL no sign of Edward. He must be at his Volvo already.

Almost immediately, someone came up from behind me and whispered "Boo," in my ear.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed. I tried my best to run, but only after three steps of running, I tripped on my own traitor feet. Typical.

I pushed my arms forward and closed my eyes, preparing for the floor to come face to face with my…erm…face.

But the floor never came. Instead, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"I'm f-fine…" I assured him.

"Oh, good. You got me worried for a second there…" He started to ramble about how he was really worried and how he was so relieved that he caught me in time. I couldn't care less about what he was talking about. I was too busy thinking of the fact that I was actually in HIS arms.

"Um… Edward? You can let go of me now," I reminded him. What? Being in his arms might be a dream come true to me, but what if Edward would think it's awkward?

"Right…Sorry…" He apologized as he let go of me.

"It's okay," I assured him.

"Let's get to the car,"

"Yeah…Let's go,"

He walked to the door with me following behind.

When we reached the car, he opened the passenger door for me to get inside. I blushed and mumbled a quick "Thank you," on the way in.

When he got inside, he started the car and we were on our way to La Push.

After five minutes, Edward's phone rang.

"Bells? Could you hand me the phone?" he requested.

"Sure thing," I told him while handing him his phone.

When he got a good look at the caller ID his face showed confusion.

"Who is it?" I asked him.

"I don't know…" He told me as he answered his phone.

"_EDDIE! I missed you SO much!" _The caller squealed through the phone.

"TANYA? How did you get my number?" Edward nearly shouted. He looked at me with panic and shock in his eyes.

I chuckled then sighed. This was going to be a LONG trip.


	4. Chapter 3

Out of My League

Chapter 3

BPOV

I ran through the sand as Edward was trying to catch me. It was a miracle I didn't trip on my own feet or run into a stranger. What? With all the people at La Push beach, I could hardly even find my friends.

As I was running, I heard a loud, "OOF." That was when I realized I hit a person. So much for good luck.

"Oh my! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I am very sorry!" I apologized immediately. The person I ran into started rubbing his chest.

"Oh no… Did I hurt you?" I worriedly asked him. That was when Edward caught up to me.

"Whoa… Bella, what happened?" Edward asked me.

"I ran into… well, I… um… I just… sort of… hit this guy while—," I was cut off by a familiar, husky voice.

"Bella? As in, Bella Swan? It is you! Bella, do you remember me?" The guy asked. He had short, cropped hair, a well-built body, quite a handsome face (but not really much compared to Edward) and this guy looked really familiar…

"I'm sorry; I don't seem to remember you…" I told him. I heard Edward growl. Well, at least I thought it was a growl. It sounded like one.

Edward put an arm around my shoulders, a thing that he does out of habit and sometimes, does it for either comforting him or myself. I'm guessing he doesn't really like the guy I ran into. He leaned down to whisper something in my ear. He was so close to me, I could hear his breath. I shuddered.

"Jacob Black." Edward whispered to me coldly. He then sighed and pulled away as I jumped in excitement.

"Oh my gosh! Jacob! You've grown! A lot!" I exclaimed as I gave him a short hug.

"Hey Bella!" He said happily. "And I see that you still have Eddie-boy here," he stated coldly. He looked at Edward, sizing him up.

"Hello, Jacob Black." Edward greeted while narrowing his eyes and putting his arm around my shoulders again.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked him. "You seem a little… frustrated."

"As a matter of fact, I am not okay." He said.

"Why?" I asked him. I never liked it if Edward gets… um… not okay.

"Let's just say that Jacob here has a little crush on you." He answered angrily.

I blushed. I blushed because Jacob liked me in THAT way and I blushed mostly because of the possibility that Edward could be jealous.

I leaned in closer to him and whispered, "Edward, are you jealous?" Whoa… Where did all that confidence come from?

I watched and smiled as Edward's eyes widened while he was stuttering out words. "I…um… well… you know… I… you…him…really? I was just…err…" he was cut out by someone clearing their throat.

"Um… Hello? I feel a little left out." Jacob told us. Wow. That totally killed my moment with Edward.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jacob… Bella and I need to go back to our friends now." Edward hissed. He looked at me with a face that said, "Please, please, please, PLEASE just play along."

"Oh…um…yeah… We need to go back to our friends… We had a little problem with our cars so, see you around, Jake." I lied. Well at least I tried to lie.

"I could help you with the cars!" He suggested. I looked at Edward immediately. I didn't know what to do next.

"I am sorry, Jacob, but our cars are already being brought to someone who could help us… Our friends would probably be a long distance away by now…" Edward smoothly lied. I looked at Jacob and nodded, afraid that my voice might give anything away.

"Oh, okay. Bye, then…" Jake said glumly.

Edward and I nodded and turned to get back to our friends.

EPOV

When we finally reached our friends, Emmett called out to us.

"Hey guys! Let's get going! It's getting late!" He boomed.

"Okay!" Bella and I called out at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

When Bella and I reached her house, she told me that we needed to talk about something…

"So I'll just let you get to your house and then you would go back here… Is that alright?" Bella asked me… She was sort of… nervous?

I nodded. She smiled and got out and said a quick goodbye.

************************************************************************************* When I got home, I took a shower, changed clothes and then started walking to Bella's house. It wasn't really a long walk since we were neighbors…

When I reached her doorstep, I knocked on the door. Bella opened it and smiled. I smiled with her and gave her a hug. After that, Bella cut to the chase.

"Edward, we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 4

**AN- Hey guys! This is the fourth chapter of the story! Sorry if it took so long to update...**

* * *

Out of My League

Chapter 4

EPOV

I followed Bella to her bedroom. When we got inside, she closed the door. She sat on her bed and I sat beside her.

"So… What do you want to talk about?" I asked her.

Bella sighed and looked down. "Well, don't get me wrong, but… Why were you so… angry when we saw Jacob?"

My eyes widened. What do I say? That I love her with all my heart and soul? No.

"I… um… Well, he looks like a problem," I said, "To me, that is." I quickly added.

Bella raised her eyebrows and looked at me. "And why is that?" She asked me.

"Um… He… likes you?" I hate myself. Why'd I let that slip of my mouth? Obviously because I was stupid.

"What if he likes me?" She insisted.

Sigh.

It's now or never, I guess.

"He might take you away from me." I confessed.

Bella looked shocked. She bit her lip and asked me, "What do you mean, 'Take you away from me?' "

You can do this, Edward. You can do this.

"Bella, look at me." I told her. I held her chin and tilted her head up to make her look into my eyes.

"Bella, I'm in love with you."

* * *

BPOV

"Bella, I'm in love with you." Edward confessed. My eyes widened in shock. He loves me?

"What did you say?" Was my brilliant response.

"I love you. Now, I know you don't feel the same way, but I just wanted to tell you that. I couldn't keep it away from you anymore. Please don't hate me. I don't want this to ruin our friendship. I couldn't live without you. I'd rather you to be my best friend than not having you in my life at all." And with that, he let go of my chin.

He looked down and ran a hand through his hair.

"Edward…" I started.

"Yes, Bella?" He looked up now.

"I don't know what to say…"

"It's okay, Bella. You don't have to say anything. If you'd like it, I would stay away from you." He started to stand up.

"Edward, wait." I told him.

"Yeah?"

Go on, Bella. Tell him.

"Would it be such a crime to tell you that I felt the same way?" I told him. There. I confessed my feelings to him.

"You do?" He asked. He was wearing the biggest grin I've ever seen that I was slightly worried that his mouth would break.

I nodded and he hugged me. We were both smiling like idiots.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." Edward told me.

"As I love you, Edward Cullen." I replied.

* * *

**AN- Yay! They confessed already! Haha :D Anyways, sorry for such a short chapter! I promise that the next chapter would be longer! Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN- OMIGOSH. I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for not updating earlier AND for making this chapter too short. SORRY! :'(**

* * *

Out of My League

Chapter 5

EPOV

I was currently in Bella's room, lying down on her bed, just cuddling each other. And I couldn't ask for anything else.

"Edward?" I heard _my _Bella call out to me.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I was just wondering…" she paused, "What does this make us?"

Well, that did take me back a little.

"What do you want us to be?" I asked her.

"It's all up to you." Bella said and smiled.

"Well, do you want to go on a date?" I asked her.

"Do you have to ask?" Bella replied while snuggling closer to me.

Just then, I had an idea.

I sat upright and got off Bella's bed.

"I need to go. I'll pick you up at three in the afternoon tomorrow. Does that sound good?" I asked her. I was planning on surprising her for our date tomorrow and if I wanted to make the date successful, I'd have to start preparing now.

Bella looked a bit shocked before her expression softened a little. "Okay." She whispered. "I love you." She added sincerely.

When she said those words, I swear, I couldn't have been any happier. I grinned, "As I love you." And with that, I started walking out of her room.

When I got out, I immediately pulled out my cellphone and called Alice.

"HEY!" She greeted me.

"Well, hello Ms. Hyper." I greeted back.

"Haha. Very funny, Edward."

"I try."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, do you still have those decorations from our last picnic?" I asked her. I sure hope she does…

"Yes." She said. This was AWESOME. "Why?" Alice asked.

"Well…"

* * *

**AN- I'm sorry for the short chapter, I truly am. Please don't hate me! Slap me via review, pm, e-mail, etc. if you want.**


End file.
